nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Quill Reiver/Review of the ally tech list audit
Current stuff discussed: *Smiley-retain the fear gas *Papermen-reduced to nerf so they’re slower and weaker than humans *High density High velocity rounds are capable of piercing tank rear/flank armour for the cannon and apc rear/flank armour for the small arms. *Grey rain-returned to normal *PIDS has been unnerfed *Duster has been unvoided *Anti-laser aerosol has been unvoided but it will only work on a limited number of wavelengths *Asteroid defence grid has been unvoided provided it isn’t mass produced *Datalet is unvoided *Spacechaff is unvoided *The nerf on alki is reversed. The paintstripping abilities are retained but the anti-nanite stuff is gone *Illusion is unvoided-I think not 100% sure *Functions 1+2 of monopoles are unvoided Inertial suppression: Voided “Permits the alteration of a ship's inertial mass in order to permit high-g acceleration for interstellar travel. It works by suppressing fluctuations and turmoil in quantum foam that supposedly causes momentum and inertia (similar to the concept of Higgs Bosons). Thanks to this technology, conjoiner warships were capable of maneuvers that would have been dangerous to much smaller and more agile ships.” Once again, tried to go into detail and it gets voided because of that. It seems that the best thing to do here is take the most OP tech possible and tell no one anything about how it works. That works for bowser and fen. I mean I went into a fair bit of detail about what datalet was but that clearly wasn’t good enough for Rp. It wasn’t a gamechanging tech so he had to go and void it. Hollow space: So you void one technology that allows inertia to be reduced and not the other? You also use length contraction technology. Caffeine: Voided “Genetic treatments and drugs that remove the need to sleep.” This was perhaps deserving of a nerf, to limit it to perhaps a month tops but not a void. Greenfingers: Voided “All soldiers will be genetically treated to have chloroplasts in their skin, providing energy” I’ve come to the conclusion that Rp hates genetic engineering, unless it is his entirely cloned army. He has voided almost all of my genetic engineering techs, with zero explanation given. Allspark: Voided “A nanite filled projectile that when fired at machinery corrupts them and transforms them into a basic combat drone.” A nanite taking over something? Wait a second, isn’t that identical to your ghost nanites? Oh wait it is. And correct me if I’m wrong, but those aren’t voided? Hmmn, I sense bias padawan. Graviton shield: Voided “Okay, this device exerts a field that prevents gravitons from outside the field from interacting with mass inside the shield. I.E. it cuts off the mass inside the field from the effects of any surrounding gravity field. To do this, we would use quantum manipulation to generate large amounts of anti-gravitons along the outside shell of the mass to be protected. These gravitons cancel out the incoming gravitons from the local gravity field. More energy being pumped into the system would create more anti-gravitons that neutralize more normal gravitons. Obviously, a lot of energy would be required to counter something such as the gravity bomb but if we're at the stage to create that, then we'd be at the stage to power this.” Guessing this was voided due to Scorched’s hate of gravitons. Hush corner: Nerfed-Considered a WMD and subject to the Trotsky Accords. Area of Effect is nerfed to a small country. “An information-denial tech. It completely cut the affected area off from all information. No light, no sound, no form of information could enter or leave the generated field. The largest conjoiner warships could isolate an entire solar system.” This doesn’t cause massive death or destruction, which is how the accords define a HWMD. Go check the actual wiki article on the accords. It’s like a two way version of darklight. Secondly, note I mentioned the largest conjoiner warships could generate a solar system wide field. Hmmn, lets check the land list. Oh wait, there are no conjoiners present there? Rp, did you not guess I copy and pasted it from the tech DB? The current NC version is weaker. Smart chaff: Nerfed- EW capabilities voided. “Smart chaff are tiny robots that are made of an alloy featured carbon fibre that are released from missiles fired high into the atmosphere. One missile holds around 1000 smart chaff. As they fall to earth, they take in information using a multitude of sensors and beam it back to command and control sensors. One robot is capable of providing recon of a 10km squared area. They are capable of interfering with enemy communications by EW however this disables their recon ability. They hover miles above the ground until their power runs out and they self-destruct.” So, an object that has a transmitter is now unable to jam. Hmmn, I feel this makes jamming quite difficult now. Spores: Nerfed- Nerve-rot, f3n, schizo and muscular degradation spores are voided. Fear spores must go to the brain to take effect. A collection of various spores. Could be dispersed by aerosol sprays (crop duster style), bombs and missiles. They come in a variety of flavours Anti-metal (eat through metal) Anti-plastic (eat through metal) Corrosive (eat through anything else) Paralysis (induce sparalysis in organics) Schizo spores (induce schizophrenia in sentients) Fear spores (induce fear in organics) Nerve-rot spores (Causes the nervous system to break down) F3n spores (Causes higher brain functions to shut down) Muscle degradation spores (gradually weakens any affected organics muscles) Sticky spores (produce copious amounts of something akin to superglue) Pain spores (causes any infected organics to suffer from extreme pain) Flesh-eating spores (eat through flesh) Sleep spores (produce sleep gas) Poison gas spores (produce poison gas) Why are some of the effects prevented? It’s fairly simple to counter them. Put somebody in an NBC suit-done. As for fear spores having to affect the brain, how did you think it was going to work? THEY GO TO THE FOOT, BECAUSE THE FOOT CONTROLS THE FEAR RESPONSE. F FOR FOOT AND FEAR. Air Filter: Reproduction is void. Anti-nanite is voided. Non-airborne bio-weaponry will be unaffected. “Flying nanites that serve in an anti-bio, anti-chem and anti-nanite role. Literally millions in an square metre of Air. They also act in a refuse disposal capacity. They create more nanites from trash. Basically a counter to any air-dispersed agents.” So you’re saying I can’t develop nanites that attack other nanites? Don’t your ghost nanites do that? Don’t your ghost nanites also reproduce. I had hoped that It was fairly obvious that they’d only affect airborne agents. Anti-laser armour: Nerfed-Effectiveness nerf “This takes advantage of room-temperature superconductors. An alloy that is interwoven with superconductor wire instantly absorbs the electromagnetic energy of a beam weapon and disperses it over its entire surface area. It then re-radiates very quickly into the surrounding air as heat. This means the laser needs to be capable of destroying all of the armour at once, before it could penetrate through to the true target. If the armour was artificially cooled, even more energy would be needed to overcome it.” Did you consult with anyone who knows physics? Ask wane why this works if you don’t believe me. Hell even omni knows this works. Spy-eyes: Nerfed-Anti-grav is voided “Cybernetic eyes that are capable of recording video, broadcasting it, taking images, seeing in a variety of wavelengths. Also capable of detaching from the person’s head to act as a scout. Equipped with an anti-grav unit.” You seem to really hate the idea of compact cybernetics capable of movement and genetic engineering. Conman: Nerfed-This can only be used on towers, not individual televisions or radios. “ A small device carried by infantry that hacks into civilian tv’s and radios etc to broadcast propaganda” Why does this affect the thing that it’s harder to alter. A conman is a fairly compact device carried by infantry men it jams frequencies of televisions and the like in the nearby area. A tower would be harder to jam than an individual tv. Last time I checked most tv’s are NOT equipped with electronic counter measures. Frigatoid/Asteroid space station: Nerfed-Extremely hazardous. Death to troops is almost certain. “Partially hollowed out asteroids equipped with thrusters, FTL, shielding and weaponry. Capable of carrying large amounts of troops.”-Frigatoid “Hollowed out asteroids fitted with FTL, thrusters, shielding, armour and weaponry. Massive orbital stations.”-Asteroid space station Why on earth would it be dangerous. It’d be no more dangerous than a regular space station. So to recap you hate asteroids, genetic engineering and compact devices. Hummingbird: Nerfed- Venom is highly impractical. Self-destruct is weak. EW capabilities are voided. Anti-armor capabilities of beak are voided. “ A genetically modified Hummingbird that has a beak made out of a super dense alloy. Able to accelerate to such speeds it can pierce all but the toughest armour. Features spy eyes and an AI. The beak is covered in a deadly neurotoxin. Can self-destruct. Also fitted with electronic warfare capabilities over short ranges.” Again, Rp’s hate of genetic engineering. Identity chip: Nerfed- They can be removed safely. As only Rache has consented to this, only he has them presently. “All citizens in the allied nations are implanted with their own unique chip. Attempting to extract or remove this chip will result in it detonating and sending a signal to a command centre. These chips store the persons identification, credit card details and the like. They all have their unique number and tracking device.” Even the Taliban are capable of making anti-tamper devices. 200 years in the future, you’d think one of the world’s most advanced nations working in a coalition would be able to do the same. Compression field: Nerfed-Shrinking is permanent unless a decompression field is made. The process is expensive, risky and requires highly trainer personnel. Death to humans in the field is probable. “A field that causes anything placed it to shrink slightly. This will be installed on all vehicles increasing storage capacity by 25%.” An extremely minor tech, that Rp has made lethal. This is an attempt to make an innovative tech to solve the issue that multiple people have experienced, of not having enough transports to deploy a significant force. With this, it would allow people to bring larger armies over in amphibious transports etc. Magnetic monopoles: Voided “These are particles that carry magnetic charge. They are their own opposites, if a north monopole encounters a south monopole they will mutually annihilate. Now due to some properties of them, this gives me access to some interesting tech. Technology: Firstly, I need a particle accelerator that probes energy in the weak symmetry breaking area. This allows me to produce massless monopoles. These are first used in massive powerplants to generate energy via monopole assisted fusion. With improved understanding and manipulation of supersymmetry stable massive monopoles can be stored. This gives me 4 things. 1) Mobile monopole assisted fusion power: Due to the ability to store concentrated monopoles. It also allows monopole bombs to be used. These have much greater controllability, lethality and lifetime than similar anti-matter weapons. 2) Production of Monopolematter: (MONA) This allows the creation of materials that are saturated with monopoles to increase density. Eventually it results in MONAium. MONA is the key to advanced engineering due to the incredible strength of these materials and gravity manipulation via masses of MONAium 3) Improved manipulation of EM force: Monopoles are able to be used to produce extremely strong magnetic field, allowing much more compact fusion reactors, plus the relevant military uses and uses detailed in my nuketralizer theory. 4) The ability to make more monopoles: Monopoles with mass can be used to produce more monopoles without having to use an expensive particle accelerator. This means they swap from an expensive toy, used only in massive reactors to an essential part of my tech.” Care to explain why this has been voided. It is simply an attempt to have a semi-legitimate way to manipulate gravity and the EM force and a power source. Most other people are investigating gravity manipulation. I seemed to have been penalised for going into detail. I find that your universe creation projects are far more op (surprisingly short project time on those as well). While we’re on the subject of your tech, perhaps you should post a full explanation of what GHOST does, for those who weren’t here when you did this. Addition: I am quite happy to pm a full scientific explanation upon request Netherfire: Voided “This is a bolt of monopole containing plasma that is near fusion temperatures. The bolt is compresses into a critical density at the desired range. This results in monopole-catalyzed fusion that releases masses of energy. Effects vary depending on whether in atmosphere or in vacuum. Atmosphere-primary release is shock waves/heart with a secondary laser effect. In vacuum primary is x-rays with a secondary laser effect.” You’ve voided a plasma weapon. Care to explain why this isn’t doable (this assumes that monopoles in unvoided-as it should be) ICU: Voided “Early warning system built in all system. Monopoles are dispersed around a system. Any vessels passing through these will disrupt the pattern of monopoles and the monopoles will cling to them allowing easy detection.” Again, I see no reason for this to be voided. I believe this was voided since he voided the initial monopole tech. MVR: Voided “Uses monopoles. It works by suppressing the targets molecules through manipulation of the four forces causing them to be in effect in a stasis field. Or it can increase the speed at which the Target's molecules vibrate causing them to break apart. To counter the stasis you use stuff that speeds up the molecules and to counter the ray that tears the target apart you use a ray that will slow the molecules back down to normal” Monopole using. Note that I included the counter for this in the damn description. Scarecrow:-Nerfed- Invulnerabilities removed. “Cloth filled with smart straw, a straw like substance capable of exerting force and filled with a basic sentience. This is extremely hard to kill as bullets will just pass through. Explosives are highly effective at short range against them” Rp, trying shooting a sack of straw to destroy it. All you’ve done is make a hole in it. The correct way to kill these things is via incendiary bullets and explosives. Restraint wire: Voided “A very thin wire around 30 feet long that possesses a certain degree of sentience. Made out of metal, they are capable of propelling themselves via anti-gravity technology. They are able to either bind around a target rendering them motionless, deliver a shock that paralyses them temporarily or kill the target through either suffocation or bleeding.” The wire is 1 inch wide. And 30ft long. This gives it a volume of what, 6 litres? So, apparently I can’t fit batteries, propulsion, sensors and a basic ai into that? BUT WAIT. Gentlemen, I present the RQ-11 Raven. Currently serving with a number of nations in Afghanistan, it is a tiny drone. Go see wiki if you want more info. This my friends, is a small drone that has sensors, propulsion, batteries and a way to control all fitted in a tiny packages-well under 6 litres in volume. All the stuff present in restraint wire. Surely, more than 200 years later we can achieve more efficient results than this? Overall, I am extremely disappointed in how little information was given about why the techs were voided or nerfed. I am disappointed that Rp betrayed my trust, by refusing to point out problems initially when I told him the details of the tech (as I do whenever I got a new tech idea) instead preferring to wait until he had accumulated enough of a collection to void/nerf at once . I believe this is simply an attempt to get me to quit. He has already taken credit for making Bismarck quit. It seems if you attract the ire of Rp he will attempt to force you out of the genre by voiding massive amounts of techs with little reason. He was quite happy for these techs to exist before he decided he didn’t like me anymore, and then all of a sudden. Poof. I especially liked the way he stated that he was doing a project that had nothing to do with me and then all of a sudden… this appears. Almost no genetic engineering projects weren’t affected by this. I am almost extremely annoyed by the fact that 27 projects were completely voided with absolutely no explanation given and how all of Rp’s techs that he contributed to the ally tech list weren’t affected in anyway. Hormone control for instance would be more difficult to achieve than caffeine, due to the need to prevent the human brain from screwing up due to a lack of hormones etc but it wasn’t voided Category:Blog posts